A Winter that Heals
by nerdreject
Summary: Anna and Hans were high school sweethearts turned college couple, but something is wrong. Hans isn't what you'd call a good boyfriend, and Anna might need some legal help, in the form of Arendelle's most notorious prosecutor: Elsa Winter. WARNING: Rating will probably change to M in the future, on account of my whims.
1. Chapter 1

Anna stood, in shock, at the sight before her. There, in Oaken's pub, sat everyone she cared about. Kristoff and Sven, inseparable as always, sat closest to the door. On Sven's other side, Olaf, his black pixie cut covering one of his large, concerned eyes. Rapunzel was even there, sitting on her fiance's lap. Behind them stood Kai, Anna's Veterinary professor and close friend. Everyone was here. Except, of course, Hans. She didn't think to much of it. Though in the back of her head, his absence bothered her greatly. Kristoff opened his mouth and spoke first.

"Anna." His eyes were solemn, with an air of finality. No, it was more... grief. He was so sad. It scared the redhead.

"Anna, we're here..." he paused, as if bracing himself.

"Anna, we're here about Hans." _Oh no. _Fear grabbed her heart and pulled it down into her stomach. She turned around and bolted for the door, only to find Oaken, the owner of the pub, between her and escape. He towered over her, shoulders wider than the door frame. However, Anna could see the soft but firm expression in the large man's eyes.

Anna was panicked. Her friends and family were all here, in Oaken's pub. They had gathered for her. About her and Hans. Her breath came infrequently, let out in sobs and sighs, only to be brought back in by offended gasps, held for a few seconds before being released again. It went on for what seemed like hours. Kristoff would say a few comforting words to her, only to see that they spurred on more tears. Her friends had told her the truth which she had already known. Anna had known for years that she was in a bad situation with Hans. No, bad didn't cover it. the way Hans treated Anna... he never beat her. He never assaulted or molested her. No, what he did had the potential to be much worse.

* * *

Anna had met Hans in her sophomore year of high school, his Junior. She had immediately been struck with the tall, muscular redhead. She had, of course, admired the boy from afar. Every girl had. He was one of the few in the world who could pull off sideburns so flawlessly. Hans wasn't a football player. No, he had a reputation of being the most attractive choir kid out there. His earnest smile could trigger the distant sound of panties (and boxers, in many cases) hitting the ground from miles away. So one day, when in Medieval History, Anna glanced over to see Hans staring at her with big puppy eyes, she had taken her opportunity. That is, once she took a week to build up the courage. Their arrival to Prom that year was legendary. Anna, in a simple green dress adorned with a darker shaded corset, a yellow rose on her wrist. Hans in a white tuxedo to beautifully pressed and cleaned that it resembled a military outfit, accompanied by a dark blue undershirt. they were the talk of the school for months. Hans and Anna lasted well past high school, and soon the two were living together, Anna going to college and Hans picking up odd jobs.

However, things were not how they seemed. Hans... changed. Anna had noticed it, of course, but she dismissed it as the progression of time, and left it alone. She ignored the change for so long, she hardly noticed when Hans' occasional jokes about her career plans turned into daily insults directed at Anna. She ignored it when he started searching through her phone daily, suspicious that she might be going somewhere other than classes every day. She didn't even notice the dark look that Hans gave Kristoff and Sven the first time she invited them over. Soon, Anna had become different person as well, in response to Han's mental torture. She became shy, hardly contacting any of her friends. for her twenty-first birthday, when Olaf had invited her to Oaken's for a night of introductory drinking, she had declined. Or rather, Hans had seen the message before Anna and deleted it. Anna now lived under constant repression, save when Hans went out into town, getting himself into a stupor that would often last days.  
It was during one of these binges that Anna received Olaf's message.

_Anna! get to Oaken's quick! I think I've caught one!  
__-Olaf_

Anna, knowing that she had the next day or two off, had immediately jumped at the chance to see Olaf's possible progress. Olaf was Anna's cousin, and he was as straight as the rainbow he rode in on. Coupled with the fact that Olaf had been raised by incredibly homophobic catholic bible-thumpers, and you get a punk/stripper with a jet black pixie cut, white tank top embezzled with the album cover of some grunge and/or screamo band, and jeans skinny enough to risk the integrity of his toes. Other than the outfit, Olaf was almost the reference image for gay jokes everywhere. He had just the right amount of lisp in his voice, and a vally girl accent obviously adopted by marathons of _Glee. _His rambunctious nature and years of sexual frustration burst forth from him when he moved out (was forced out at 16) from his parents' house. He had spend every weekend since then at Oaken's pub, finding attractive (usually obscenely straight) young guys and hitting on them so hard they walked out of the place with a few bruises.

So when Anna got Olaf's message, she pulled on her thick wool mittens, a sweater big enough to be a cloak, and a beanie. However, when she arrived at the pub, she had expected to see her cousin in the arms of a handsome man, or at least draped desperately over the poor bastard's shoulders like a horny ragdoll. instead, she found the group of people who force her foot forward on the journey to the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ~ Hey guys! I did some editing to this chapter, mostly because I didn't have much time to finish it yesterday, and I wanted to have SOMETHING posted by the time I went to bed. Why? OCD, that's why. Anyway, I really liked writing this chapter. I love portraying Elsa as a sexually awkward little girl stuck in a woman's gorgeous body, as most people do, but I decided that I'd have some fun with this one. I'm very fascinated by an authoritative, strict Elsa that doesn't take anybody's shit. Plus, it'll be really fun when Elsa gets all hot and bothered over Anna (I warned you about lemons), which will lead perfectly towards a small, vulnerable Elsa coming out of her shell and finally _letting it go_ around Anna. I hope you're as excited I am about this, because while there won't be any arbitrary love triangles, there _will_ be some major protection of Anna by Elsa.**

**P.S. ~ What do you think of Olaf? I want to give him a more important character here, especially for Anna's coming out. How do you think I should go about incorporating him into the plot? I'd love to hear what you think!**

* * *

Elsa read the file. The case seemed worth it, if only to bring down another piece of sexist scum. Not a particularly big case, but she knew small didn't mean easy. She bit into her sandwich. The thing was so cold it was crunchy. Elsa liked her food extra cold; she didn't really prefer the taste, but she found that the shock of frozen ham entering her mouth could wake her from even the most tedious trials. She made her decision, then. She'd take the case. She'd dealt with too many serial killers and arsonists in the past months. She could use a change of pace.

Calling Anna's cell phone number, she waited for the answer. When there was none, she left a message. From what she could tell, she'd have to wait a few days before the girl's abuser was drunk enough to let her call back. So, she left for home.

* * *

When she arrived, she set her things on the table and unbuttoned her suit jacket. She always hated the outfits, but they were so much more respectable than the skimpy dresses that most of her colleagues wore nowadays. They seemed to think that sex appeal was akin to respect, when in reality their dress only had a detrimental effect on their cases. Elsa saw it almost weekly that she saw female lawyers lose cases when in reality, they had a very strong case, and could've won, had their appearance been at all respectable. Elsa didn't hate this new trend. No, she understood it perfectly. However, she knew better. So, she opted to wear full business suits with collars that hid her collarbone and made her waist seem wider than it was.

So, she stepped into her house and unbuttoned. Without even slowing in her stride, she stripped down to bare nothingness. In all reality, Elsa disliked clothes in general. So whenever she had time, she spent it naked. She plopped down in the couch and grabbed the remote. The pressed the power button, and tossed it away again, picking up her laptop. She logged in with experienced grace and turned on Bluetooth. Pulling up Netflix, she put on a random crime show to entertain her before she went to bed.

Pulling up a new tab, she began scrolling through her emails, making sure she was in the loop about all her upcoming cases. She growled when she saw more spam than anything useful. She moved the cursor to start highlighting, but she tapped the track pad too hard, and ended up clicking on one of the damn things. It opened up a new screen in the email UI, showing too-high-quality porn images of women with the faces of female celebrities badly imposed over their heads. Waiting for the images to finish loading, she hit the back button. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, she was able to delete all of the raunchy junkmails. She finished the episode of 'Rizzoli &amp; Isles' she had started, and went to bed. However, when she reached to cool embrace of her mattress, her mind wandered back to those images. She felt a dreaded heat between her legs, and almost punched herself in the face. She wouldn't allow herself these thoughts. These thoughts were what ruined a girl. They turned a respected lawyer into just another rich whore. She hated these thoughts. Deep down, she knew that her... urges were probably more powerful than most. And that scared the young woman. Conceal, she thought. Don't feel. She could feel the heat between her legs, beautiful and dreaded.

To get her mind off the horrible things happening in her head and between her legs, Elsa grabbed her phone from the nightstand and decided to read through some famous old civil rights cases. Reading about people who violated other people against the latter's will always managed to get sex off her mind. So, she read. She read until, finally, she felt an uncomfortable cool where there used to be unbearable heat. Looking at the top right corner of the screen, she noted wearily that it was 4:32. She had to be at the office by five.

_Another sleepless night_, she thought.

Elsa hadn't gotten much sleep for the past few years.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ~ And here we have the complete chapter 3! It took a bit of thinking to get everything clear in this one. At first, I wanted it to be a chapter dedicated to Hans being a dick, so I could emphasize his sociopathic nature. However, I want to drive the plot forward a bit faster than that. So instead, I used a good scene I came up with as an example. I feel like I got the point across about Hans, and if I didn't, I have plenty of chapters to do so. The hardest part by far wast the parking lot scene. I wanted to badly to just explain how Anna got there, the situation, and move on. However, that would suck _so_ bad. Advice to all writers: do the hard stuff! Make it better than the easy stuff! once you get through the ordeal, it's a great feeling, and a great result. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. ~ In the coming chapters, there will most likely be a chapter with a single lemon. Rejoice, because Lemons grow in fields of floof, so we must savor these lemony juices while we have them ;)**

* * *

Thud. The sound of Hans entering. Anna suppressed the shivers that ached to crawl down her spine. She turned from her work, effortlessly sliding a smile over her fear.

"Hey, sleepyhead! How are ya?" Hair ruffled, Hans looked no less gorgeous than usual. His eyes were drowsy, but cheerful all the time. He had gotten back to the house last night, still drunk. Noticing the sparkle in his eye, she assumed he had gotten laid last night. Deep down, in a place she had hidden even from herself, Anna hoped he'd gotten some horrible infection. Hans smiled warmly at his wife of two years; the image of a drowsy, living husband. To an outsider, this scene would be charming. They'd see a petite young college girl, waking up early to do some classwork. Then, the large husband, an hour or two, getting up and kissing his high school sweetheart on the cheek. Shed get up, get some coffee ready, and sit back down at the table, typing away.

What they wouldn't see is how different the girl's face was, when the large man couldn't see it. The permanent down-turned corners of her lips, or the dull, hollow spheres she used to see with. An outsider wouldn't see how tightly the husband had gripped the wife's arm when kissing her, warning her to stay in line, or else. Hans said his first words.

"Could you keep the typing down, please?" Outwardly, the question was earnest, filled with early-morning grumps, nothing more. Anna, however, could hear the underlying threat. Stop typing. Close the laptop. You are to be still until I declare otherwise. So Anna stopped. She read the last line of her outgoing email before sending it.

_He's up. I'll be getting groceries at 3. Call me then._

_-Anna_

She hit enter as quietly as possible, and did as she had been told. Moving to the small small area separated from the kitchen by carpet and a futon, Anna grabbed her bag. She slid a textbook and notebook quietly out, and got to work taking notes. Soon enough, Hans sat down next to her, mug in hand. His hair had settled some, giving him a casual look, which was no less gorgeous than any other style he could possibly have. She looked up, and became mesmerized for a moment. Hans was so... Everything that could make a girl swoon. His dark ginger hair was cut short, but came down in bushy sideburns that gave him a boyish look. His eyes, deep blue, were full of life. His smile could weaken the knees of a lesser being. _How could he be... bad?_ Anna thought. As she stared, e looked up and stared back. She began falling again. down a hole she should see coming by now.

"I hear you were at Oaken's last night." _There it is._ That tone of voice. It was the same as it had been whenever he saw a text (of any kind) on her phone. A snake bathed in honey, A mixture of venom and sweet juice dripping from its teeth. She knew she could do nothing about it. This was what she hated most. He _knew_ her. they had been together so long, and he was so intelligent, there was no way she could fool him. So, she decided to not lie.

"I was. Olaf told me he might've gotten a boy toy." She wasn't lying. Olaf, now that she thought about it, had probably put a lot of thought into that text. He knew that he was the only one Hans hadn't managed to push away entirely, because Hans knew that if Olaf left Anna, Anna left Hans.

Hans looked at her closely, gently, before continuing. "So he called you up and just decided to drag you all the way out there?"

"Pretty much. You know how he is. He sees the slightest bit of texture in a guys pants, and he has a panic attack." Again, she wan't lying. though part of her knew that Olaf was in fact very smart, and put that kind of behaviour on around Hans, as an excuse to get her out.

"I don't believe you." All the menace was gone from his voice. He sounded as sweet and innocent as he had when he had written her a song to ask her to prom. Anna put on her sweetest smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean from what I hear, your fuckbuddies were there too, and your whore cousin." His tone was dipped in honey and rolled in sugar, to be licked in summer. this was the worst part. Hans never hit Anna. He never touched her when she didn't want it (which was never, nowadays). But he did this; he knew how enchanting his voice was. He would put on his best smile, his shiniest eyes, and most gorgeous voice, and use them to spit venom at her. It made her want to vomit.

* * *

3:34 pm., Saturday. the early spring chill was punctuated by the warm sun, then amplified to a comfortable level by the asphalt of the parking lot. Anna's phone vibrated. In her rush, she almost dropped the smooth device.

"Hello?"

"Miss Eve?"

"Oh, Miss Winter! Thank god! You contacted Kristoff &amp; Sven?" Anna couldn't remember the last time she had said one of those names unaccompanied by the other.

"I have. Now, Miss Eve, you are aware that If your husband chooses to log onto your service provider and see the transfer of your number to your current phone, he will become angry."

"Y... yes. I am aware."

"Alright. Now, I don't mean to alarm you, but by doing this, you must understand that you could be in danger."

"Yes, I know." Anna wiped a tear from her eye. This was the plan. This had been the plan for the part month and a half. She had to be ready for it.

"Now, you're sure that your apartment has no view of the parking lot?"

"Yes. I mean, you're correct, because my apartment doesn't- nevermind. I'm rambling. No, my apartment does not have a view of the parking lot."

On the other end, Elsa stifled a chuckle. The girl's awkward shyness was charming, she had to admit.

"So, review the plan with me again."

"Well, I've got all my clothes packed. I did that during Hans' last... trip. So, I get all my stuff out of my car, after I've parked in a tow zone, of course, and leave it, keys and all. I wait for Kristoff &amp; Sven. When they show, I get my groceries-"

"You preordered those?"

"Yes. Anyway, we pick up my groceries, and head back o my apartment. I take them up to Hans. I tell him I'm getting my mail, and don't see him until the court date."

"Very good, Miss Eve." Elsa Winter paused. Empathy had never been her strong suit, but she could tell the girl needed some. "Miss Eve?"

"Yes?" There was a small pause, while Elsa suddenly found a speech at the tip of her tongue.

"I'm very sorry for all of this. Your husband is a sociopath, and I will see to it that you never have to see him again. I understand how hard this must be for you. I swear on my career as the most hated lawyer in Arendelle that by the time this case closes, you will be living a happy life in a two-bedroom apartment, paying rent with more beer money than he could ever use. You are worth more than he thinks, Anna-" (Did Miss Winter just use her first name? Wow, she must be really passionate) "- and he deserves more time in solitary than he has the lifespan for." the conviction in her voice shocked both the rehead student and the exceptionally young attorney.

Kristoff &amp; Sven's blue Subaru pulled into the city market parking lot.

* * *

**Phew! That was a doozie! So much angst to cover in the next chapter. Are you read for (hopefully, if I can be evil enough) pained tears the likes of which you've probably seen before!? Well, I'm not. So I'll probably take a break before I pump out the next chapter.**

**Oh dears, I hope you know what you've gotten into. Your hearts, brains, and loins will ache by the time I'm done with you. I hope you realize what you've started.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ~ hey guys! It's been awhile, hasn't it? After much deliberation, I've decided to split this chapter into multiple. I know what's going to happen plot wise, but the segments are too disconnected to be a cohesive piece. The next few chapters will be a bit different than I've promised you; there'll be a lot of back story. Tons, in fact. The history of our two boys Kristoff &amp; Sven, the history of Hans, the history of Elsa. I might explore Olaf as well, though he won't become important til later. Anyway, this chapter was not my best. I may just consider it a placeholder till spring break, when I have time to he good that this. I know I'm being negative, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I promise I'll make it up to you, with floof and lemons.**

* * *

Kristoff &amp; Sven pulled into the driveway. Kristoff at the wheel, Sven watching intently. When the car was stopped, the two boys got out and approached the visibly upset girl. She looked up, and grinned tiredly. The pair could see how much of a toll this whole situation was taking on their friend. While Kristoff grabbed Anna's luggage, Sven and Anna stood in pleasant silence. There wasn't often a two-sided conversation when Anna and Sven were concerned. Anna's bright quirkiness was enough to outshine even the grey-brown haired youth's child-like nature. So they stood, Anna in tired acceptance and Sven in patient silence. Once Kristoff got the luggage into the back, he walked back to the two, and together they turned toward the building. As they walked, Kristoff spoke.

"So Anna, have you deigned to watch V for Vendetta yet?" The sarcastic tone was much harsher, yet much more friendly, than the girl was used too. She liked it.

"No," she said. "I haven't gotten to yet." Sven chimed in.

"Oh, man, that is the FIRST thing we do when we get home!"

Kristoff shot him a glare, but Anna defended the younger lad.

"No, its fine. Its been so long since I've been able to watch anything, let alone an early 2000's anti-government riot film."

The drive back from Hans' apartment to Kristoff &amp; Sven's place was a little awkward at first. The boys weren't mad at Anna because she had spent almost two years forcibly ignoring them. They knew it wasn't her fault. Anna felt differently, however. If I could have just gotten out of there when I had the chance. And oh, did I have plenty of chances. Her guilt toward her two best friends weighed on her more than her sense of foreboding, now. She knew she had more protection than she probably needed against Hans, but she was terrifies that her friends would be mad.

Before long, however, Sven noticed her down turned... well, everything. He started the conversation off with a quick poke to her ribs, right in her most ticklish spot. She squealed, and Kristoff, in the driver's seat, almost swerved off the road.

"What in the hell?"

"Don't worry," Sven soothed. "Seems like Anna is ticklish."

Anna replied with indignation. "I am not!"

"Oh really?"

"Really. You just shocked me is all." A sly grin bubbled up to Sven's lips, and he dove at her, digging onto her side with gusto. She squealed again, and tried to his hands away, but after hours of cutting lumber with his friend, the skinny young boy was too strong. Kristoff piped up again.

"Get a room, you too! I don't want stains on the back seat, I just got this baby paid off." Sven only blushed in response, pulling away from the girl. Between gasps, re attempted to reply.

"Tell him... that... I'm gonn... gonna pee..." at that all three of them burst into fits of mirth. This was how it used to be. The three of them, sometimes Rapunzel, would drive around town on miniature road trips, until eventually, after the car was almost out of gas and they were nearly passed out from laughter, they would arrive at Oakens, where they would order whiskey (Oaken swore that his great grandparents had made the stuff), liven themselves back up, and head home around 3 in the morning. That was before Hans had changed. Before those beautiful eyes had developed an evil to destroy a life.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna stepped into the house. A flood of pleasant memories came to the girl, and she felt, inexplicably, all of the anxiety that had ridden her for the past few years melt away. She never thought that Kristoff and Sven's inability to redecorate could make her happy, but this proved it. The house was exactly as she remembered it.  
The smell of sawdust that permeated the room like incense. She saw the fire, burning just as it always had been, and likely always would. Kristoff and Sven were nearly self sufficient, see; they worked enough hours to pay their bills, and paid their taxes like anyone else. But other than that, they produced all they needed by themselves. In their back yard, there was a large vegetable garden which they kept up together, and their home was built about a half mire from the edge of a huge pine forest. While they didn't have permission from the state to cut trees down, they were more than welcome to take dead ones and use them as firewood. This made them the best hosts a girl could ask for, as they had plenty of food and were all too happy to let Anna sleep in one of their beds while they took the couch.

"Anna?"

The girl snapped out of her reverie.

"Sorry. It's... been awhile since I was here." And it was true. It has been since her sophomore year of college that she'd been to the house, and her boys hadn't changed a thing in the intervening year. A fresh pile of logs lay, still damp from melted snow, next to the fireplace, awaiting their turn in the eternal flame. Around the fireplace were two chairs and a love seat, arranged to all be facing the fire. She saw the hall to the right of the fire, leading to the two bedrooms where her boys slept. _hibernate is probably a better word_, she mused. As always, the bathroom to the left was open, and Anna could see the toilet seat, still up, and a jumble of assorted electric razors, toothbrushes, and empty shampoo bottles. She swore she could even see an old lotion bottle she had left there in high school. She continued further into the house, and after a few steps, could see the small archway that separated the kitchen from the fire lit living room, in which the young redhead now stood. She had no doubt that in the kitchen, on the counters, was a pile of grocery bags, filled with every possible food or I gradient that didn't require immediate refrigeration.

Anna turned on her heel and watched Kristoff and Sven enter the house behind her. Even as her eyes fell on the two, they untangled themselves from a silent grappling match to get into the house fist. The two straightened, and stood at attention before their friend's disapproving eye.  
"I don't need either of you to give me a tour, guys," she giggled. "Though I appreciate the thought."  
"Actually-" Sven spoke in his soft voice, but Kristoff cut him off.  
"There's actually something you haven't seen yet.

* * *

Kristoff never really wondered who his parents were. All he knew was that they traveled a lot, and when they dropped him off at the orphanage, they were headed to Alaska. He lived in that foster home for a few years before he was adopted by an old Nubian man and his wife. They already had several children of their own, but had still not filled their maternal instincts, so adopted the toe-headed boy. They treated him as if he were their own, but the couple were old and somewhat reclusive, so when Kristoff reached the age for school, it became glaringly obvious that he was an outcast. HE spoke differently, acted oddly, and the other children avoided him. Kristoff wasn't much of the social type though, so it never bothered him much. He got along well enough with most of the other children, even if none of them were close friends. The unspoken agreement between he and the other students lasted for years, up until and into his middle school years. He spent those years working out and practicing various sports. He was by no means an academic, and the extra free time afforded him by the lack of social obligations gave him well enough time to study and work and become the star athlete of his middle and high school. He played football, basketball, and was a wrestler. All other athletic prowess aside, that was where he excelled. He could pin most of his classmates in under a minute, and had unmatched endurance on the mat, which lent him a close relationship with Ralph, the head coach and athletic director at Arendelle High. It became clear early on Kristoff had no plans to go to college, and he needed something to do after high school. With the blessing of his father, he applied to be the assistant wrestling coach at Arendelle High. Ralph accepted within days. So when graduation came, Kristoff went right to work with the freshmen. It was clear he knew the sport as well as anyone could, and more than that by miles. His coaching skill, while rough, was enough to raise one of the best teams Arendelle had ever seen. Ralph, meanwhile, took the free time the new coach lent him and began making some calls.

* * *

Kristoff and Sven toppled over each other to get past Anna, almost knocking her, as well as a lamp, over in the process. They sped past the fireplace, and barely turned right into the hallway in time to avoid putting a hole in the wall. Anna giggled, somewhat taken aback by their enthusiasm over whatever it was they wanted to show her. She stepped forward, following the boys at a more relaxed pace, taking her time to bask in the familiarity of the house. She stopped at the lamp Kristoff had almost thrown Sven into, and adjusted it to a more out of the way place. She paused again at the fireplace, warming her hands by its warmth. Turning, the redhead saw her friends standing, oddly composed a few feet into the hallway. She tried to see behind them, but the only source of reliable lighting at the moment was the fireplace and the setting sun through the window, so what exactly these two were not so subtly hiding was beyond her. "Guys, what's happening?" They smiled and stepped aside. Anna gasped. _How could they have... No way._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile, eh? Yeah, life got in the way for awhile there. Anyway, it's finished now, and I'm not sure how proud I am of it. I'm kinda setting up a few things plot wise right now, and I'm not necessarily a good enough author to make all of these bits as good as my favorites. Regardless, I hope you guys like it. I'm thinking Elsa's going to be in the next chapter, so look forward to that.**

**And I have a question for you: what's the surprise?**


	6. Some News

Hey guys, so I've got some unfortunate news.

For those still invested in this story, you'll be disappointed. I'm gonna move away from this piece for an indefinite period. It was super fun to begin with, but I was a sloppy writer when I started, and I've grown in skill since then, and I'm just not feeling it anymore. I do plan on diving back into the fanfiction scene in the coming months, but I'll likely start with something new, to start fresh and hopefully write something I can work with as a better writer.

I'm super sorry for those who still wanted to see some new "A Winter That Heals" chapters, even after all this absence of mine.

Either way, thank you guys so much for enjoying my writing, amateur as it may still be. Hopefully you'll like my future stuff too.


End file.
